ghfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawzilla Megadome
'Clawzilla Megadome '''is the twenthy venue in ''Guitar Hero World Tour. It's the sixteenth venue in the Vocalist career. Appearance The stage is set in front of a megadome with an japan building. At the top of the building front of you is Clawzilla. Guitar Setlist * MC5's Wayne Kramer - Kick Out The Jams * Disturbed - Down With The Sickness * Rush - Natural Science * The Automatic - Monster * Living Colours - Cult Of Personality (encore) Band Setlist * Jimmy Eat World - The Middle * Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O'Mine * Kanas - Carry On My Wayward Son * 30 Seconds To Mars - The Kill * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Suck My Kiss (encore) Bass Setlist * "Hangar 18", by Megadeth * "Love Removal Machine", by The Cult * "Prisoner Of Society", by The Living End * "Hey Man, Nice Shot", by Filter * "The Joker", by The Steve Miller Band (encore) Vocals Setlist * Bullet For My Valentine - Scream Aim Fire * Iron Maiden - The Trooper * The Living End - Prisoner Of Society * Radio Futura - Escuela de Calor * Blue Oyster Cult - Cities Of Flames With Rock And Roll (encore) Drums Setlist * Smash Mouth - Pacific Coast Party * Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way? * Trust - Antisocial * Lostprophets - Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) * Rise Against - Re-Education Through Labor (encore) Encore For the encore, Clawzilla Encounters the Military Robot Of Cyber Jet V then Clawzilla Tries To Attack The Cyber-Jet V As Soon They Fight Then The Tanks Aiming And Shooting Missiles And Guns. Magazine Cover Upon completion of the gig, or replaying any song in career mode at this venue, a magazine cover will appear on screen with a picture of Sting on it and a caption written in all capital letters that reads, "*band name*: THE MONSTER BATTLE OF THE BAND!" Trivia * The concert hall's namesake, "clawzilla" (怪獣; lit. "strange beast"), is the term used for the monsters in tokusatsu films (and a category of tokusatsu in itself, like Super Sentai, Ultramen or Kamen Riders), like Godzilla, Gamera or Mothra. * Note that in the Singleplayer career mode, this is the only tier to have a setlist completely consisting of master recordings. * This is only tier that all songs are from the 21st Century (except possibly for "Cult of Personality", which was only rerecorded - the song was originally released in 1988). * This is the only tier that has only five songs in practice mode, after Co-op and singleplayer career have completed. * The Kaiju Megadome is based on the Nippon Budokan Hall, arguably the most well-known concert hall in Japan, located in Tokyo's Imperial Garden, and which received many of the world's greatest musical acts (like The Beatles in 1966). Also, it is then when The Beatles became less popular, they played at Budokan, and later, the band is appearing on "Celebrity Has-Been Dance Off," which would make sense that it is included in the game, since the solo career follows a career similar to that of The Beatles. The real life budokan is a playable venue in The Beatles: Rock Band * This is the only tier were all songs have high difficulty, as the tier would only have one or two (not counting the encore or boss battle in the 2nd, 5th and 8th tiers in the game) * In the encore, another monster with tentacles appears and can briefly be seen fighting with the other (it could be a reference that the game's final co-op career encore is monsters, godzilla movies such as godzilla vs spacegodzilla and godzilla vs biollante, or that in solo career the next tier is Lou's Inferno). * This could be Midori's personal favorite venue in the game as it's in her home country of Japan. Category:Venues Category:Guitar Hero Advanced Rock Venues Category:Venues In Guitar Hero Advanced Rock Category:Venues Guitar Hero Advanced Rock